


It's Going to be a Great Day...Right?

by PeterParkerIsTooPure



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterParkerIsTooPure/pseuds/PeterParkerIsTooPure
Summary: So okay this is my first post to this site so sorry if it's bleh. Basically a modern AU of Borderlands but, there's a zombie apocalypse. I got this idea when I was watching The Walking Dead after work, and just like TWD the concept of zombies doesn't exist. Rhys and Jack are married and raising Angel together, I suck at summarizing but let's just say it's not going to be a happy ending, like at all.





	1. This Is Going to be a Great Day....Right?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, uh first post, first chapter may be boring but the major stuff happens next chapter. I don't know how long this will be but if people really like it then I will make it pretty long.

It started out as a normal day, a normal morning. Rhys was dropping Angel off at kindergarten since Jack had to go to the office early and couldn’t take her. “Bye sweetheart, love you” Rhys smiled lovingly at the small girl in front of him, her black pigtails bouncing as she looked up at him with a giddy smile. “Bye daddy long legs!” Angel chirps, hugging Rhy’s legs tightly. “Really Jack, you had to teach our daughter that….” Rhys mumbles with a small smile, leaning down to hug Angel back. “Hello Rhys, no Jack today?” Angels teacher asked, walking over to the kids cubbies. “Hello, and no ah, Jack had to go in super early so it’s me today, Jack will be here to pick her up though.” Rhys explains with a small smile, helping Angel get her jacket and backpack off before he officially leaves. “I got it daddy!” Angel whines with a flustered pout, wanting to be independent. “Okay, okay miss sassy” Rhys chuckles, causing the middle aged teacher to laugh. “Alright i’m heading out sweetheart, i’ll see you later.” Rhys sighs, looking at his watch, knowing he won’t have time for his morning chores before work. “Bye daddy long legs!” Angel smiles cutely and runs over to her friends. Rhys chuckles, having a feeling it was going to be a great day.

-Meanwhile-

Jack grumbled tiredly as he slammed his car door shut, he had to come TWO damn hours earlier than he had too. All because some accountant screwed up some numbers on a deal with their rival company Maliwan, he had to fix the aftermath. "I swear to God someones tie is going to be so wrapped around their damn throat that-..." Jack said pissily but stopped knowing if he finished that sentence he'd actually consider it. As he walked into the building all talking stopped, every Hyperion worker stopped breathing for a slight second. You could practically smell the fear through the hall of the large company. The angry man stormed down the hall, on his way to the accountant wing of the building. Vaughn, who had a hand in calculating the numbers on the deal was very nervous. Sure, he wasn’t the one that screwed it up but his fellow accounts that did, he knew there would be major repercussions.  
The door to the wing slammed open and then shut, there was nervous whispering throughout the cubicles. Vaughn took a shaky breath, adjusting his glasses and stood up to look at Jack, hoping to maybe calm him down. Being able to talk to Jack came with the perks of your best friend being the man in charges husband. Yeah they weren’t super close but they were close enough. Jack looked at Vaughn as he slammed folders onto a nearby table, knocking over the coffee creamer resting upon it. “Okay so i’m gonna make this short and sweet to ALL of you…..BEFORE you idiots decide to submit shit submit. It. To. ME.” Jack seethed, causing Vaughn to sit down, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to talk to the man now. “A WHOLE MONTH of planning and negotiating with that son of a bitch down the damn drain!” Jack roared, they had lost a month or so of hard work, staying up late and getting up early, a whole month of being exhausted just reset, not just that it restarted to the next month. 

-Meanwhile with Rhys- 

Rhys hummed along to the radio as he drove home to get ready for work, he didn’t have to come in early at least for the past month. He wasn’t working on the large deal so he wasn’t required till later in the morning which was nice for the taller man. He could pick up the house from the tornado that is Jack and Angel. The two of them getting ready seemingly can cause a storm of clothes, shoes and papers. Angel, who can never decide what to wear and Jack who can never seem to have all his papers and work he needs. It also didn’t help having a big doberman Jack and Rhys had gotten him when they were dating, Jack named him Warrior which is fitting because he really was a warrior. Very protecting and scary looking but a large sweetheart when around people he trusts.  
Rhys arrived home with a content sigh, stepping out of the car only to hearing the very loud and deep barking from the window. “Yes boy i’m home” Rhys called out to him with a chuckle, walking to the door with key ready. Warrior was practically gleaming, pointy ears perked up and watching Rhy’s every move. “Okay so what’s it looking like in here?” Rhys mumbled as he unlocked the door and walked inside. The house as usual was pretty much ravaged. “What else did I expect?” Rhys groans shutting the door behind him. Warrior zoomed over to the tall man and jumped upon him and towered Rhys standing on his hind legs. “Oh- W-woah buddy heh” Rhys jolted back in surprise and hugged the large dog while dropping his keys down on the little stand by the door. Warrior, content with the attention he received jumped down and runs off to somewhere in the large house. Rhys sighed with a small smile and walked over to the tv, turning on the news to listen to while he cleans. “Well um what do you think is going to h-happen? I-I” The news anchor said shakily, looking terrified. Rhys stopped in his tracks staring at the tv in confusion. “A-alright” She said to the person off screen and turned back to the camera. “Citizens I don’t even know how to say this but...There is a virus going around or that literally started last night a-and...Okay no i’m not remaining calm -Look- people we’re in danger people are fucking eating each other, you get bit you turn into one of them.” Rhys froze staring at the screen with a hitched breath, and pulled out his phone.  
Jack hissed in anger feeling his phone buzz thinking it’s Maliwan asking about the deals update for the 20th fucking time that day. “Look I already told you assholes that we’re working on it” Jack hissed as nicely as he could. “J-Jack” Rhys says nervously causing Jack to get worried. “Rhysie baby what’s wrong??” Jack frowned, thinking something happened to his husband and or their daughter. “Did you see the news?? There’s a virus going around a-and their eating eachother…”Rhys rambles fast and tenses up shakily, as the news channel shows video footage of the the infected attacking people, there’s screaming and the sound of pain and fear blaring through the speaker of the tv. “Rhysie honey, that’s not possible and or logical cupcake…” Jack snorts thinking Rhys called to mess with him. “N-no Jack seriously” “Rhysie cupcake I really need to get back to work, i’ll see you when you get here” Jack chuckles and hangs up, he didn’t want to hang up like that but he really did have to get as much done as he could. “Dammit Jack” Rhys yells a little, angry and scared. “Stay in your houses or try to get out of the country till this is taken care of, SERIOUSLY I-.....Oh my god…..” The news anchor said tearing up as screaming can be heard from inside the news building. “Shit shit shit shit” Rhys said watching the screen closely, running a hand through his hair, anxiety rising into the red zone. “This is Pandoran City news...Signing o-off...Thank you for watching and good lu-” The younger women states… staring into the camera as a snarl can be heard and the channel goes off air. “U-uh o-okay s-shit” The tall man cries anxiously, starting to hyperventilate slightly as he tries to decide what the hell to do. 

-Meanwhile- 

Jack didn’t think much of what Rhys had said, thinking it was a joke and got back to his paperwork. “Okay so numbers checked, everything finalized maybe this wasn’t such a set back....Wait I take that back...” Jack grumbles to himself with a tch, before he could do anything an employee bursted into his office afraid and scared. “Someone better be fucking dying pumpkin….”Jack seethed at the older employee. “I-I...Look Mr. Handsome Jack sir I am really sorry to interrupt, I am b-but you really need to look at the news I-it’s….” The employee stutters, panicking really bad. “Okay so is everyone in this damn office building in on the joke??” Jack growls with an angry and grumpy squint. “I don’t know about any joke s-sir but seriously-..” The employee tries to finish but Jack cuts him off. “Okay, okay fine I will look at the damn news but get the hell out…” Jack sighs getting irritated at this point. The employee runs out of the office, scared of Jack and scared at what’s coming. “What the hell did you get these people on Rhysie…” Jack growls typing away at his computer. “Wait….W-what?” Jack glares at the computer, seeing the news articles and clip previews of the infected. This was NOT going to be a great day.


	2. We won't always be together in the end, will we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys goes to get Angel, Helios is in Lockdown and Jack is freaking the hell out not being able to get in contact with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE, BEING A SENIOR GETTING READY FOR COLLEGE AND HAVING A JOB SUCKS. SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW BUT I WANTED TO POST WHAT I HAD.

Rhys scrambled around the large house, shoving as many things as he could into bags. Food, water, clothes and anything that could be considered useful in this situation, the door was constantly opening and shutting as Rhys threw things into the car. Warrior whined and whimpered watching Rhys. “It’s okay boy I promise, this will blow over soon i’m sure” Rhys said shakily as he shoves some of Angels clothes into a large backpack. “Okay s-so food, water bottles, w-weapons oh my God I can't believe I'm....Okay Rhys just relax, get this stuff to the car and get Warrior into the car..." Rhys mumbles to himself nervously, trying to focus. Rhys picks up the rest of the bags and runs outside. Rhys throws the bags in the trunk and slams it shut, glancing side to side, many if not all neighbors seem to be doing the same. Many are crying, others look angry. "Warrior come on buddy!!" Rhys yells as he hurries over to the door, opening it for the large dog. Warrior runs out with a bark and whimper, as if understanding the danger of the situation. The tall man shuts and locks the door, not realizing it really didn't matter if he locked it or not. "Okay boy let's go get Angel o-okay??" Rhys sighs opening the back door to the car for Warrior, who hurriedly jumps in. Rhys's phone suddenly rings but he ignores it, jumping into the car and pulling out of the driveway like his life depends on it. 

-Meanwhile-

"RHYS YOU BETTER ANSWER THIS PHONE." Jack yells, fear and anger rising tremendously. Everyone in Helios was panicking, people were yelling, crying and trying to call loved ones. Many did, and the ones that didn’t had to expect the worst. “Rhysie please…” Jack mumbles standing completely still, glancing out the window. Vaughn was terrified to say the least. The small man was scrambling to pack his stuff up, wanting to head home as soon as he can so he can at least be prepared for what’s to come. “Vaughn! Where are you going?” Yvette yells, looking distressed but trying to remain calm. “I’m going home….If all my things are there….If i’m going to wait this out i’d rather be home.” Vaughn states with a frown. “I get it, I do but there is no waiting it out, there really isn’t...Your best bet is to stay here until-..” Yvette rambled fast but stopped as Vaughn tried to rush past her, hell bent on going home and not listening to her. “Helios now going into lock-down mode.” The cheerful voice of Hyperion chirped over the intercoms as large metal gates slammed down from the ceiling on all doors and windows. “Oh my god….” Vaughn mumbles with a jolt from the slam, realizing how bad this is going to be. Jack kept trying to call his leggy husband, phone call after phone call went to the voicemail. “This is Rhys sorry I couldn’t” “Rhysie, pumpkin, you mean Rhysie” “What? Fine Jack, this is Rhysie, sorry I couldn’t get to the phone, i’ll try to call back as soon as I can..Ah!” The Voice mail ended Jack shuddered at the end, knowing that was from when Jack grabbed him for a hug. “Dammit….” Jack glares at the floor, tears threatening to fall. 

-Meanwhile- 

Rhys looked around scaredly as he drove down the road, not meaning to speed but he couldn’t help it. “HOLY SH-” Rhys yelled slightly, seeing something -no- someone literally eating another person, violently and viciously. Warrior whimpered in the backseat but growled as the thing stood up and started stumbling towards the car. Rhys sped off, fast and in a hurry, on his way to Angels school, knowing Helios would have safety measures in place, Angels school not so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post new chapters as fast as I can.


End file.
